It is the intent of this proposal to promote cancer education opportunities available to students, residents and faculty of The Ohio State University College of Medicine and to the physicians in Central Ohio and the surrounding areas of the State. This will be accomplished through a multidisciplinary program designed to provide: 1) Multidisciplinary cancer training for clinical associates and clinical assistants; 2) Multidisciplinary clinical cancer education program for the clinical associates and clinical assistants utilizing the Cancer Research Center beds; 3) Ready availability to cancer texts, films and slide programs through an expansion of our currently active Cancer Information Center; 4) Increased exposure to the most current methods of cancer diagnosis and therapy for students, residents and faculty, through an extensive multidisciplinary program of Visiting Professorships; 5) Immediate assistance to physicians in Central and Southeastern Ohio and the surrounding Appalachian Area with problems in the care of the patient with cancer through a Cancer Communication System; 6) The most up-to-date information on various aspects of cancer to students, residents and faculty of The Ohio State University College of Medicine, as well as practicing physicians in the State of Ohio and the surrounding Appalachian area, through an annual, two-day Cancer Symposium. Through this multidisciplinary cancer educational program, both the immediate and ultimate goals of providing better care to the patient with cancer will be realized.